Speed Dating
by WhateverNever
Summary: Yukari decides Fuuka has been single for far too long, and we see some familiar faces on the other side of the table. P3xP4 character crossover.


Fuuka wasn't a fan of Yukari right now. What was supposed to be a long awaited dinner where they could catch up, after a busy period in both of their careers, was in fact a barely concealed ruse.

"Well we are going to dinner together technically," Yukari justified, with her trademark smirk, handing her thick pink coat into the cloakroom. It was a smirk that helped prop up her high school reputation of being kind of a bitch.

It was one of the rare times Fuuka agreed with that sentiment. "Yes, but we aren't _eating together_ ," she said tersely, handing over her decidedly less grand anorak to the bored looking attendant. "We're barely even going to get to talk!"

"There's a break period," Yukari pointed out, "Plus this'll give us a whole wealth of things _to_ talk about!"

Fuuka looked at the floor."Yukari…"

She felt an arm around her shoulders. "Oh, you know what I mean. It really is good to see you. And my schedule's clear for a couple of hours in Chagall no matter how this goes." A smile twitched at the corner of Fuuka's lips, but it was quickly stifled by a playful jab to her ribs. "Of course, if this goes well, it's not me you're gonna want to be hanging out with!"

"Yukari!"

Speed dating wasn't something she ever saw herself doing. Even as a grown woman her nervous disposition prevented her from inching anywhere close to the dating scene. It wasn't like she really wanted a boyfriend anyway, she was perfectly happy to keep studying, and go home to… um…

 _Okay that might've been a lie…_ But she didn't even know where to start, and now Yukari had decided for her. "I thought you were dating one of your co-stars anyway?"

The Pink Featherman Ranger, now sat on one of the many 'tables-for-two' set out in the restaurant, stared at her friend unimpressed as she sat down on the opposite side. "I've told you not to believe anything in the papers."

Fuuka knew she shouldn't have said anything, but that had never stopped her before, and from regretting it. "Actually Junpei told me…"

The actress jolted up in her chair. "Stupei?! Why am I not surprised…" Yukari sighed, and hushed her voice, even though the rest of the participants for the evening were slowly pooling in, far from their small table. "Look, it only happened once, okay twice…" Fuuka's unconvinced gazed made her friend's cheeks go pink. "Okay maybe more than that but that doesn't matter! The point is right now I need this about as much as you. Maybe not that far," she teased, earning a frown for her troubles. "Come on, I haven't seen you with a guy, well, ever! And since you're not gay-"

"I am not!" Fuuka argued for the fiftieth time. _Why does everybody think that?_

"Sure kid," Yukari said playfully, "What was I saying? Oh yeah, and since you're 'totally' straight, what you need is to just get out there!"

"And that's why we're out speed dating?"

"And that's why we're out speed dating, you've got it!"

By this point the room had actually begun filling up with a sizable crowd of singletons. A concierge was milling between the tables, loudly making announcements in the most insincere French accent that two friends had ever heard. Fuuka was very glad Mitsuru wasn't here, for the sake of the man's job security.

"So if the ladies could sit on this side here," the concierge trilled, spreading his arms in a wide motion, "And then the gentlemen will rotate every ten minutes. Chop chop everyone, we wouldn't want to run out of time and have you all miss the love of your life!"

Yukari and Fuuka dutifully moved where they were supposed to, quickly nabbing two chairs aside from one another. They wouldn't be able to hear eachother's conversations, but at least Fuuka would be able to look to her right for some moral support. 'Good luck', Yukari mouthed from her seat.

Soon they were both joined by what must be their first partner for the evening. Fuuka was unnerved to see that her partner was an older gentleman, well dressed in a suit, who had a familiar sort of air. "Good evening madam," he said tersely, nodding his head.

Unsure what else to do, Fuuka returned the gesture. "Um, good evening."

A gong sounded. "Ten minutes everyone," the concierge called over the crowd, "And play nicely now!"

"Down to business then," the man started grandly. "I am Mr. Tanaka. No doubt you have heard of me?" Fuuka's stare didn't give the man much confidence, and for good reason. The man sighed, rolled his eyes, whistled a tune, and Fuuka's eyes widened. "You're familiar with my Amazing Commodities I see?" He smiled. "You do look lovely tonight my dear, I thought you should know."

Fuuka's blush contrasted considerably with her oddly teal hair. She was wearing her nicest dress, sea foam satin, with cute shoulder pads (she didn't really like them exposed, for sunburn, and other reasons), with the material collecting at her hip and falling down in exquisite creases, when she was standing at least. Yukari picked it out for her, and the confidence she felt when wearing it was undeniable, although now her blonde friend's gentle insistence she should wear it tonight now made much more sense.

"Ahem." The man coughed.

Fuuka's head snapped up. _Oh! I lost myself there. What was he saying…_ She had been complimented, that was it. Probably why her brain was trying to run away from that reality. "Ah! Yes! You look, nice, too?"

Tanaka chuckled. "I suppose that is a start. I imagine you've never met anyone as wealthy as I am, hmm?"

"Well actually-"

"Nonetheless," he waved away, "You'll find me better company than any of the other oafs in this wretched establishment. Now then, onto our deal…"

"Excuse me," Fuuka found herself saying. "Deal?"

"If you would let me finish," Tanaka sighed. "I am looking to sire an heir. You are certainly attractive enough, and of course I would provide a high quality of living to yourself and our child." His eyes seemed to glaze over the horror in his date's features. "So, what do you think of my offer?"

A younger Fuuka would have stared in stunned silence. The woman sitting at the table however felt something fiery stir within her. "What do I think?" She spluttered. "I think it's incredibly rude to be so forward. Not to mention the idea that your money would make this more acceptable somehow. Besides all of this, who in their right mind would agree to this, to a man they have just met?!"

A silence fell in the midst of the chatter filling the rest of the room. The man didn't react to her in anger, instead bridging his fingers in thought. "This is to be expected. Perhaps I'll find success with someone else at this wretched event."

"You won't." Fuuka said tersely. "Women don't being liked treated this way."

"In what way?" Tanaka asked. "I have simply offered a proposal."

He made it sound so simple, yet, it was so wrong. "Yes, but there's nobody who's ever going to be comfortable with doing something that… Intimate," she said finally, with a bit of a squeak, "with a complete stranger."

Tanaka smirked. "Oh my dear, if you've seen the things I have seen, you would know that everybody has a price, even for things that seem initially, ahem, distasteful."

Fuuka rolled her eyes. She had never met anyone so _slimy_. "You would have more luck if you treated women like people.

"I am treating you like a person," he argued. "That's all people are. Interactions searching for a mutual benefit. Individuals like me are wise enough to get more of the good side of those interactions than most of course, but if anything I am being generous here!"

Fuuka recoiled, but was admittedly curious about the affluent stranger's justifications. "How are you being generous exactly?"

"Being wife to a respected businessman, financial security, luxury even, all for the privilege of bearing my future protege. It's a more than reasonable offer."

"Most like to live their lives for themselves." She changed tack. "Why is this so important to you?"

Tanaka sighed. "My professional achievements have been considerable, but recently I have realised that there is no one to carry on my legacy. My employees are all dolts, while competent at the roles I give them, and I have no family to speak of. Thus, an heir would be an ideal way to achieve my goals, and a wife a necessary stepping stone."

She felt a pang of pity for the strange man, but she caught herself still. _Don't be so easily manipulated..._ "A person should never be treated like a stepping stone, that's a horrible thing to do."

"Naturally," He agreed, "But that hasn't stopped me before. In any case Miss, it seems we are at an impasse. Our time should be up soon, so I see no point in wasting it with pointless chatter."

Silence fell in the midst of the rest of the room's chatter. Glancing to her right, Fuuka found Yukari idly listening to a scruffy looking gentleman who was talking animatedly. Realising Tanaka would go to her friend next, Fuuka glanced back to the man, who was already rifling through his phone on some task or another.

Involuntarily, Juno reached out to the man. Most of the time Fuuka was polite, reigning her scanner-type persona in so to give the people around her their privacy. But with nothing to do, and little regard towards her 'date', her probe gently burrowed through the man's soul.

Surprisingly, she did find a sorrow there. His loneliness was genuine, and his desire to nurture someone, and see them grow, was pure too. She felt embarrassed now for going so deep into his secret desires, held under a hardened mask, but her kindness shone through. Somehow, she wanted to help the man.

"Why don't you…" She started, coughing politely so Tanaka's attention would be off his screen. "Why don't you simply adopt?"

He frowned. "Adopt? But then who will carry on _my_ legacy? My blood?"

Her smile was shaky, but it held a certain confidence. "Blood can be cheap; my parents never really paid much attention to me. Surely you're ideals are the most important thing for you to pass on?" His features didn't soften, but he placed his phone on the table, and stared intently at the woman across from him. "Asides from which, taking in a child without a home is a noble thing to do." Using Juno, she pushed through a thought slightly. _Think of the admiration you'd gain..._

Her gambit worked. Tanaka's mouth twitched, and eventually a small smile slithered to the corner of his lips. "Of course. How foolish of me. Taking a wife out of the equation makes for a much cheaper arrangement… And that young man long ago was not of my blood..." He stood up, earning the attention of a few other the restaurant's other patrons. "What is your name Miss?"

"Fuuka. Fuuka Yamagishi."

"Fuuka. If I do adopt a child, and he does grow to my expectations, then expect one of my commodities as a token of my appreciation." He looked around the rest of the room, and smirked. "I hope you can enjoy the rest of this _circus._ "

"I hope so too." Fuuka replied.

As Tanaka left, being the only girl alone at the table, Fuuka felt rather exposed. Turning to Yukari, her blonde friend was already ignoring her date, who was talking at length about something or other, looking directly at Fuuka. 'What happened,' Yukari mouthed.

'Total creep', she mouthed back. A part of her was worried that some poor young boy in an orphanage was going to be subjected to a horrible upbringing, but she was sure Juno had the man well figured out. Tanaka may not end up being the greatest father, but he could offer a better life than most, and Fuuka truly believed that a child might actually bring out the best of the man.

 _*DING*_

With that, the murmurs of goodbyes of suitors towards their dates floated around the room, and Fuuka met her new partner, a man with eyes like steel, and hair to match. "Yu Narukami," he greeted, extending a hand. Fuuka was going to reciprocate, but her eyes widened seeing the gold ring around his middle finger. He must have noticed her confusion, laughing gently as a response. "Oh I'm not looking for anybody here. I sorta got dragged along…"

She relaxed, letting herself take his hand and shake. "Fuuka Yamagishi. Same here."

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend then?" The young man's speech was easy, so refreshing after her strange encounter with Tanaka.

She shook her head evenly. "No, I just wasn't expecting this tonight either. My senpai insisted." She gestured to Yukari, who was sitting alone in Tanaka's absence.

"Her? Why doesn't she pull up a chair, might get lonely on her own."

Unknown to the two of them, Yukari was already indulging in a hefty piece of eavesdropping, and dragged her chair over to them in a flash. "I don't agree with _your type_ here you know," she said, waving her finger, "Taken guys at a speed dating event are such a bummer."

"Well I'll have to make up for it with my charm," he declared, before repeating, "Yu Narukami, and you are?"

Yukari didn't make any effort to hide her disappointment that the man wasn't on the menu. " _Such a disappointment…_ Yukari Takeba."

"Nice to meet you both." Yu said. "Fuuka, you said Yukari was your senpai? So did you go to school together?"

 _Oh! I should really be careful with what I say…_ Using their school titles for each other really wasn't becoming in public. "Yes, we were in High School together in Port Island. Lived in the same dormitory actually."

Yu whistled. "Dormitory huh? Must've been a rich school..."

"Listen Yu," Yukari interjected, enjoying the pun on her tongue, "You don't get to ask anything until you tell us why you're diluting the man-pool. Fuuka here needs a date-" her younger friend blushed, "She's already scared the first one off and you aren't helping!"

"Yukari!" Fukka exclaimed, embarrassed.

Yu held up his hands jokingly. "Don't worry, I've brought plenty of good guys here Fuuka could date if she wants," he winked at her, "One of them actually got us into this mess. See, this was supposed to be our 'Guys High School Reunion' then Teddie goes and sets this place up as the meeting spot!"

"Teddie huh?" Yukari wonders. "Is he cute?"

Fuuka was taken aback by the brash question but all Yu did was consider it sagely. "Like you wouldn't believe," he admitted, "But fair warning, he's a force of nature. As I said, he duped us all into being here."

"Why did he do that?" Yukari asked.

Yu looked around, just checking the wrong ears weren't close enough to hear. "To be frank," he said lowly, "As much as I love my friends, they are absolutely abysmal with women. They've all been single so long that Teddie took it in his own hands to do something about it."

Yukari smirked at Fuuka. "Teddie sounds smart. That's pretty much why I brought Fuuka here. I don't have any trouble, believe me."

Yu chuckled. "I can imagine a Featherman wouldn't have any trouble at all."

Usually a small time actress would be excited to be recognised. Yukari always balked. "You watch the show? You know it's for kids right?"

"Oh yeah, the wife is really into it…"

Yukari's disdain softened as thought for a few moments. "Okay, well, how many points would you score if you got the Pink Featherman's autograph?"

The so-far cool as anything Yu suddenly had his eyes turn into stars. "Enough for another cat…" Returning to the room, complete with Fuuka and Yukari's troubled expressions, he coughed. "What are your terms?"

"Nothing much," she drawled dramatically, "just give Fuuka here the inside track on your friends. I'll even give you some behind-the-scenes gossip when it's our turn in a couple minutes."

Fuuka sat up, completely shut out of the exchange. "Don't I get a say in-"

"Deal." He said immediately, shaking Yukari's hand firmly.

"For all this you better give Fuuka someone good!" Yukari said pointedly.

"Don't worry, I-"

Fuuka and Yu's eyes locked. She felt something prodding her, not physically, but deeper. _Juno, is that…_

The moment ended as soon as it began, and left Yu with a huge smile on his face. "Kanji. You should really talk to Kanji. Ask him about his family's business, and bea little open minded. He can be a little abrasive at first, especially when he's nervous. Remember all that and I think you'll be set."

Fuuka was still recovering from the strange moment that shared, but Yukari was indignant. "That's it? My signature is more valuable than that!"

"Trust me," Yu soothed. "I'm a good judge of character," he looked again at Fuuka, sending a strange chill into her bones, "And you two will get along great. Besides, you'll approve," he said to Yukari, "That boy is ripped."

"Ripped?" The girls said in unison, Fuuka rather incredulously.

"Absolutely shredded," he said with complete seriousness.

 _*DING*_

"Well," Yukari cheered happily, "Only the best for my Fuuka! C'mon Yu, your wife will totally want to hear what the Red and Green Feathermen _really_ think of eachother…"

"Good luck Fuuka," Yu called, as Yukari practically dragged him away, so Fuuka could be put in front of her dream guy faster. "Remember, his name is Kanji!"

 **And we should probably talk about this whole thing another time.**

It was a casual sentence but it wasn't said. It just was. _Did he just…? Is he?_ Clearly Yu Narukami was a man of many mysteries.

"Hi, I'm Kou Ichigo." Her next suitor was across from her. _Not Kanji, whoever he is…_ "I don't do this often, well, ever, but let's make the best of this."

"Erm, yes," Fuuka agreed, putting her full attention onto the dark haired man across from her. "Fuuka Yamagishi, nice to meet you."

"Yeah! So," he began, trailing off for a second, "You're pretty slim, you into any sports?"

"Umm, not particularly…" The real answer was a resounding no. She didn't even exercise, not counting the sometimes substantial walks she took around the city. Her petite frame was entirely due to her careful and simple diet.

"Oh." Kou looked crestfallen, but tried to recover with a shaky smile. "I'm a basketball player for my university; I probably spend more time training then I do studying!"

His smile was sweet, but Fuuka could tell his heart wasn't really in it. Well, part of Fuuka could tell. _Juno what are you doing?_ Once again her Persona was reading her partner's emotions. _Maybe it's the nerves,_ Fuuka reasoned, _It's_ _like my body thinks it's going into battle…_ She tried harder to shut her Persona down this time, yet no matter her effort, there was a pang of sorrow arcing from the young man's heart, one dulled by the winding of time.

"-So the business major was really to help out my family, but I just can't seem to walk away from playing ball." Kou saw his date's eyes were slightly dewed over, so tried switching tactics. "So did you go to university? I'm only asking because you look a little older- Ack!" He stopped himself, panicked, but he did catch Fuuka's attention. "That's not what I meant!"

Fuuka giggled. With a company she kept, bar Akihiko, it was sometimes nice to be reminded that other people could be awkward too. "Don't worry, I'm not offended! And yes, I did go to university, I majored in electronic engineering."

"Seriously? You must be pretty smart," Kou said, nodding in approval, "So you have a job now?"

"Sort of," Fuuka admitted, "I'm not really working per say, but I am doing my PhD with the help of a research group." Mitsuru had practically yanked her arm off just before she graduated, not that Fuuka minded. To her it seemed far more efficient to do research and development for the shadow operatives whilst getting her doctorate, since she knew after everything else in her life, she was always going to come back and help her friends.

"That's really impressive! Never actually met anybody who had a doctorate, or was doing one even!" Kou's commendation was welcome, but Fuuka couldn't take it warmly as she typically would. The young man's sadness was still seeping its way over to her.

She found herself speaking without realising she was going to. "I'm sorry, but can I say something? It doesn't really seem like your heart is into this."

Pain flashed across the bluenette's face, but after a moment of recovery, a wry smile emerged. "You can tell, huh? Daisuke would be killing me right now…" He sighed. "You know when I said I don't do this often? You can take that out to all kinds of dating. I just can't seem to have it in me to really fall for anyone… And I'm sorry for that." He looked over at Fuuka, listening attentively, and tilted his head. "Heh, why am I letting all this out to you? It took my best friend a good year or so to pry these feelings out of me."

"I've been told I'm a good listener," Fuuka replied truthfully, "And maybe, since we'll probably not cross paths in the future, it feels like a safer place to talk." _Not to mention the snooping Persona I seem to have…_

"Huh…" Kou considered her words for a few moments. "Guess this is a safe place. So, getting the full truth out there..." He breathed in deeply, and exhaled his question. "If there's still someone on my mind, years after I last saw her, I should just forget her, right?"

His eyes were hopeful, like he was wanting the simpler answer, but Fuuka couldn't give him that shorter-term kindness. "If you can't fall for anyone right now, yet this other girl is on your mind, surely it makes sense to discuss things with her? She might be the thing holding you back from starting with anybody else."

"But I know that," He says, as if for the thousandth time, "It's just… It's been years. Won't it be weird for turn up out of nowhere? That's why Daisuke keeps telling me to forget her."

"It wouldn't be expected," Fuuka reasoned, "But if life went with all of our expectations, we'd never have any stories." The man's features softened. "Of course, it's probably best to be cautious, consider this girl's feelings, but if this has been troubling you for so long, surely your own piece of mind is important?" In her eyes, Kou saw a sage wisdom he couldn't quite explain. "You're just going to have to be brave. Life is about action, not 'what if's'."

It struck a real chord with the basketball player. "Chie… You might have a point there Fuuka. Thank you."

 ***DING***

With that, their time was up. They exchanged goodbyes as Kou stood, Fuuka calling "Good luck!" as he swapped to Yukari's table.

 **Thanks for that.** The voice again. Yu's voice. **He's been hopeless for months apparently, I was going to talk to him, but apparently you've done it for me.**

 _How are you doing this?_ Fuuka hissed silently.

 **Business for another time,** was the simple reply. **Now be nice to this one, he's another friend of mine.**

"Hi, I'm Yosuke Hanamura, currently doing a business management degree, working at a metro-Junes part time, I like music, play a bit of guitar and… And..."

Fuuka, out of an odd combination of curiosity and politeness, let the brunette struggle with his words.

"Shit what was it," he cursed himself hushly, something Fuuka wasn't meant to hear. "Ah! And I'm really into motorcycles. Riding 'em, fixing them, heh heh…" He tried to smile, but he he felt like YOU BLEW IT could be branded onto his skin and never stop being true.

Fuuka could have replied with similar pleasantries, but Juno gave her something once again. Something that couldn't be put as anything nicer than 'desperate'. "You've had that prepared didn't you?"

He was taken aback, giving the game away immediately. "What?! No! Course I-" His eyelids drooped, and the rest of him slumped. "You read the same dating advice blog too, huh?"

"Sure…" Fuuka waved away. "I'm Fuuka Yamagishi by the way." She asked the question she knew she probably shouldn't. "Why do you feel like you need to use a routine?"

"I have a rare genetic condition called Constant-Foot-In-Mouth Syndrome." He grimaced. "It's practically terminal."

"Everyone has their awkward moments," Fuuka soothed, "I remember one time in High School, I was trying to bake some cookies, and while I was cooking, a new member of our dorm arrived. So one of the first things I ever said to him was that he was far too manly to helpful to me baking. A couple hours later, he left a batch of the same recipe outside my dorm room, and they were much better than my effort…" _Shinjiro-senpai…_ The meaning of her story looked lost on her date, who was staring blankly. "The point is, it didn't stop us from becoming friends, even though I made a real fool of myself the first time round."

Yosuke thought on that for a few seconds. "Yeah, but that's cus he's a dude. No offense, but girls are way more sensitive, friend of mine kept kicking me in the nuts if I ever put a foot wrong..." He sighed. "I just can't seem to get any luck, hell, right now I've managed to get paired with a girl who's tearing me apart!"

Guilt spiked in Fuuka's chest. She wanted to talk to the young man, not discourage him. "I'm sorry-"

"Oh nah," he winked, brushing her concern aside. "It's no big deal, I got a good humour about this sort of thing. Keep's me going." He shrugged. "Still kinda sucks, but what can you do?"

"Well," Fuuka began, "Has this dating blog given you any success?"

"Oh yeah, tons of times!" She looked at Yosuke sternly. "Okay, maybe just a few. But they were really cute girls! Totally wouldn't have bought into the hundred percent authentic Hanamura experience."

Fuuka shook her head at him. "And did any of those girls stay around for longer than a month?"

Yosuke's cheeriness faltered. "No… The all fizzled out after a few weeks…"

"It's because they weren't girls for _you_. Of course you can attract people to you if you act differently but then what's the point? If you can't be yourself then it's not even your relationship to be in!"

"Yeesh," Yosuke toyed with her words in his mind, every second worrying Fuuka. Had she gone too far? "Nah," He dismissed pretty firmly. "My partner, silver haired guy a few tables down? Says having different masks for different situations is important. That it's not an act, because the masks are all still parts of you."

 **Well learned, Yosuke.**

 _Shut up._

"Maybe what you're saying is true, and things are more complicated than I think," Fuuka admitted, "But at the very least, why not wear the mask that's the most comfortable for you to wear, the mask that's most you?"

"Success rate," He said simply. "Trust me, I'm at a city univeristy, I've run the numbers pretty thoroughly at this point. And gotten independant verification!"

"Well, well…" Fuuka reached for her final point. "Maybe then you need to rethink the girl's you're pursuing. Surely they'd like the you you're most comfortable as the most, if they're right for you that is."

 ***DING***

"Well, nice meeting you Fuuka," Yosuke said, "Hope you find better luck than with me."

"You too Yosuke."

 **As a wild-card, and psychology major, I'll tell you my mask theory is perfectly sound. Though you might be onto something about his taste, he's been wanting the wrong girls ever I've known him.**

Fuuka and Juno's senses pricked. _Wild-card?! Like…_

 **You best be prepared,** Yu cut her off, **Here comes the Teddie express.**

 _The what?_

"HI I'M TEDDIE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

The next ten minutes were a blur, of quick questions quicker answers, her seeing pretty much every photograph on the blonde's phone, and in all that she couldn't stop staring at those gorgeous blue eyes.

 ***DING***

"I'll see you later, Fuuka-chan! I'll try to not to forget you in this whirlwind of beauties!"

 _What just happened,_ Fuuka wondered, looking down to see her phone in her hand, and Teddie's number somehow set to her detail.

 **The Teddie Express,** Yu answered. **If we could crush him up and sell him in vials men would never need speed dating events ever again.**

Shaking off Yu's interjection, Fuuka's vision focussed on the giant of a man standing on the other side of her table. A man with dark hair, wax keeping the fringe at a scruffy angle, a scar punctuating the skin on his temple, yet decidedly sleek glasses cutting at odds to those two features. "Uh, can I sit?"

Fuuka was staring too long at his well defined torso, clearly noticeable under the man's thin sweatshirt. "Oh, yes, please."

 **Knew he was your type.** A triumphant tone filled that message. **Stocky guys huh?**

 _That's enough_! Even if Yu was totally right he shouldn't be be allowed so much satisfaction from that.

"Oh uh, should I start, or do you wanna go?"

 _Back to the date at hand Fuuka._ "Aha, I suppose I should. You know you're the first person to ask that? And to sit down."

"Huh, really? Figgur'd peoples manners would be better. Mean't impress at shit like this. Oh!" He panicked for a moment, "Is it okay if I swear?" Fukka nodded in assent. "Good!" He looked relieved. "I know I was just talking about manners and all, but I gotta talk how I talk, right? Otherwise I start trying to say fancy words and the conversation is like twice as long. Kanji, by the way."

"Fuuka," she offered warmly in reply. "I have to say, you're being refreshingly candid about yourself. Your friend, I think his name was Yosuke, was the complete opposite."

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow, "he mentioned we knew each other?"

"It was more Yu actually."

Kanji nodded with her answer. "Yeah that makes more sense, Yu-senpai's always introducin' people to eachother. An' I ain't surprised with Yosuke-senpai at all, he's talks about the 'techniques' he's read about sometimes. Sounds like dumb shit to me, but what do I know?"

"I think I'm more on your side with this one," Fuuka smiled.

Their eyes met, but the contact didn't break, unlike with all of Fuuka's previous dates for the evening. "Glad to hear. But yeah, I worked through my 'pretending to be something I'm not phase' back in high school. These days I'm pretty comfortable telling people I'm as good at knitting as I am knuckledustin'."

Fuuka couldn't stop the small "Ahhhh" escape from her lips as she put her hands together. "You knit?"

Kanji frowned. "Uhh, you don't care about the fightin'?"

Fuuka composed herself. "I suppose I don't have a problem if both people have agreed to it, but I really wouldn't like to watch…"

"Oh man, no no no," he held up his hands, "I'm givin' you the wrong impression here. I ain't in an underground fightin' club or nothin', s'just people usually think that when they see me."

She saw his worry dissipate with her smile, and found that incredibly adorable "That's good then. What have you been knitting recently?"

"Well, usually I'm making doll's for the store, been in my family a long time now," he started, but then ran into speaking more animatedly, "but recently I've been trying to experiment, wanna try and make something that'll fill up a whole room one day. Something a kid could climb all over, y'know?"

"That sounds like a challenge," Fuuka replied, impressed, "I'm nowhere near that comfortable with yarn, most of my stuff starts good, then goes off-peice at around the thirtieth row…"

"Just cus I've been doing it my whole life," Kanji shrugged, "bet you're doing just fine right now. I'd be happy to help you out some time if you'd like though."

Fuuka blushed slightly, and the moment he realised what he was suggesting Kanji too turned red. "W-well," Fuuka stammered, "I have to say I understand the challenge of taking up a large project. I spent a whole month at one time, just trying to increase the range on some radio communicators I cobbled together in technology club…"

Kanji leaned over the table, intrigued. "Wait, you mean you made walkie talkies? So. Cool. Did it work?"

Fuuka laughed. "Sort of. I increased the range, but somehow managed to intercept a private frequency." She winced at the memory. "I heard some very, _disturbing_ , things…"

Kanji chuckled at her reaction. "Sounds like it. This was at school right? Y'know, I was far too chicken to ever join the sewing club actually."

"Why was that?" Fuuka asked.

"As I said before, and especially back then, people get the wrong idea with me. Or at least, my head was so far up my ass I thought that stuff mattered." Realising he was going a little full-on in front of this cool new woman he just met, he tried changing topics. Naoto, however, probably wasn't the best choice. "Friend of mine is big into electronic stuff as well, actually."

Juno, who had been mercifully quiet during the whole conversation, passed on a signal. A dash of sadness, at the mention of this young man's friend. This time, Fuuka was much more gentle in her enquiries. "Really? How so?"

"Just always tinkerin' with stuff I suppose." His voice couldn't hide the wistful dejection in his heart, and he knew it. He'd spent the whole evening being honest with his dates so far, and as expected, some weren't moved in any way by his occupancy, some seemed disappointed he didn't match with whatever preconceptions they had. But this girl was different. He couldn't miss how her eyes shone when he mentioned his knitting, and she was damn cute to boot. He'd resolved to this honesty tactic when Teddie got them here for a simple reason- he didn't have time to deal with anyone who he needed to be someone else for. Fuuka had something, something different, and he felt a way he hadn't for a while. But he knew he was hiding something, and all he could picture was somewhere down the line that coming out in the open somehow, and Fuuka feeling betrayed, if they ever got that far down the line. So he just wanted to get this whole thing over with so he could go back to being alone and causing no trouble. "Well," he started, "Naoto is an important person to me. Tell the truth, I had a crush on her the longest time. She kinda made me realise a lot about myself, what I like, what I want. But…" He turned to his left, looking across the room. ""You see Yu over there?

Fuuka did, having a seemingly delightful conversation with an older woman. **Hi there.**

 _Go away please..._

"Yu and Naoto are married."

 _Oh._ Juno's reading made sense. Kanji's sadness was from having to watch someone he loved with somebody else.

 **Hey, it's not necessarily how you-**

 _Be quiet,_ she spoke firmly. _We're talking_.

Kanji sighed in his chair, still turning his years old anguish over and over. "But we've all talked it over about a thousand times, individually, with them as a couple, with other friends. I'd like to think I'm fine with it, but at the same time it still hurts a little. So I guess I'm not fine with it…" He looked away from Fuuka, towards the floor. "So yeah I don't really think I'm the best guy for you to place any hopes in."

He would have been not happy, not even content, but understanding for the rest of their session to continue in silence. But he was shocked to feel a cool, soft grip on the backs of his hands, laying on the table. His raised his head to Fuuka slowly, to see more of her gentle smile.

"I had a crush on two of my senpai back in school." She said quietly. "Not that I ever told them. Makoto and Shinjiro-senpai both had their hearts in the possession of others. I admired them both greatly, and I knew I was supposed to be happy for everyone involved, but it was hard sometimes, even after they passed…"

The last word hit Kanji hard. "Passed?" Kanji swallowed. "Shit, I'm sorry…"

She rubbed calming circles onto his skin with her thumb. "It's alright, we've all had to make our peace with fate. I'm just glad I got to know them at all, although I have to regret that my crushes made me a little bit more shy than I really should have been." Their eyes met, yet it felt completely natural. "I don't think we're bad friends for ever feeling that way, and I don't think it means we can't move on until the pain goes away. Some memories don't fade, and sometimes that's alright."

"Better to hold on to the memory of a feelin' then lose it all together right?"

Kanji's comment was unexpected, and entirely correct. "Yes, I think so too."

 ***DING***

They were still looking at eachother long after the chime. It was a timid older gentleman poking Kanji on the shoulder that broke the spell, who received a harsh glare return. "Alright alright, we get it!" He turned back to Fuuka. "So, um, I think you're pretty cool and all, and…"

A scrap of paper was pushed onto his side of the table, saying 'Fuuka', with a number written underneath. "Call me tomorrow night, okay?" She said, "I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow so I'm sorry I can't be free until then."

Kanji tentatively reached out to the paper, grabbed it, and carefully slotted it into his wallet. "S-s'cool," he said nervously, "I got stuff on too…"

"This is way over time," the timid man muttered behind Kanji's chair.

"We get it already!" Kanji boomed, glaring at the man for a second time whilst getting to his feet. "Christ…" His demenour softened, and he turned back to Fuuka. "I'm gonna call by the way. Fair warning."

She smiled back at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

The rest of their night was filled with a variety of frogs and toadettes for the pair. As the bell rung for the end of the event, Kanji and his cohort were swept away into the next installment of 'Teddie's Manliest Night Ever'. He managed to offer a friendly wave to Fuuka, and see the gesture returned, before he was dragged into the night.

Fuuka meanwhile was left with another statement in her mind, left by Yu, too far away for a comeback. **Totally called you two by the why. I'll be seeing you soon!**

She reconvened with Yukari as they both waited in the cloak room. "Ugh, not enough cute guys in this city, I swear. Least Yu was nice though."

"Yeah…" _Intrusive and a little annoying, but nice._ She thought to Juno's antics over the course of the evening. _Who am I to say intrusive however…_

"Actually gave me his number in case we're ever bored and he's around here, say's he'd like to see us again."

"Hmmm, I'd like so too." There were more than a few questions Yu Narukami left her with.

"But _most_ importantly," Yukari finished, "How'd it go with Kanji? He seemed pretty happy when he came to me straight off of you."

Fuuka blushed, and really hoped Yukari didn't see. "We had a really nice conversation."

For Yukari, this simple accomplishment by her perennially single friend was a major event "C'mon, I deserve some details here! What did you talk about."

"Oh, just common interests, other things," Fuuka said evasively.

"Did you exchange numbers?" Fuuka reddened. "Did he offer first? Did you!?" Fuuka went to an even deeper shade. "Atta girl, Fuuka!"

It was fun being the center of attention, and all the more for it being mixed with the happiness of having met such a special person, but that didn't stop her from squirming. "C'mon Yukari, can't we just go to the cafe?"

Yukari laid an arm over her younger friend. "Nope! Now Fuuka, I've gotta educate you on something very important- First date etiquette. Now, rule number one, never, **ever** , put out- Well, unless…"

Fuuka sighed cheerfully, resigning herself to a fun evening of Yukari's strange, mindless chatter. She was very much looking forward to speaking to Kanji again…

* * *

 _ **AN-**_ _Just something I thought of. Developed into a bigger idea with Yu running commentary, and Fuuka showing how she's matured since we've seen her in P3. FuukaxKanji is like a huge what-if for me. If I'm bothered I might come back and edit in a scene for Daisuke (obviously totally in the closet for Kou) but for now I just wanted this out there._


End file.
